Great Minds Think Dirty
by broadwaybaby529
Summary: Hermione is stuck at Grimwalud Place with a bunch of perverted teenage boys. Well they're acting like teenagers. She just falls for the one that isn't. She blames the twins. Eventual SB/HG. Warnings: SLASH Language,dirty jokes Rating for later chapter
1. Chapter 1

Great Minds Think Dirty

Disclaimer: If they were mine, (and I wish Sirius were) then I wouldn't be playing around with them…

A/N: So I haven't written a Het couple in about a year. That means that every other couple in this story is probably going to be slash. Just a warning. Flame me if you want, all reviews are nice…. It only takes a second…. -- 

Hermione Granger could hex a lot of people in her lifetime. She could surely hex Voldemort, for he was an evil demon that deserved no less then to rot in the pits of hell. She could hex his followers, for being like insignificant sheep, following their dark master's every move. There were a few times in her life where she could have honestly hexed Harry and Ron, for being stubborn gits, ( though she blames most of those on PMS)

But this was the first time she could ever hex Dumbledore. Normally, she had a very open mind when it came to his concepts and theories. But, this time she honestly saw no logic behind.. In fact, she doubted there was any. After the war had ended he, along with Snape and Sirius and Remus and Tonks and Fred, had come back (A/N don't ask, just nod and go along with it) and he decided that it would be good for them to all do a make up year at Hogwarts, for most of them had not gotten their full 7years. That she understood, she too thought it was a great idea. What she thought wasn't so great was the second part of this idea.

You see, Sirius Black had come back a free man. But Grimmwauld place lacked in enthusiasm and 'love' so, with Arthur and Molly Weasly in Ireland, Seamus, Dean, Oliver, Lee and Draco's parents dead from the war, Hermione's parent's lacking memories and Sirius needing compassion where ever he could find it, Dumbledore set them all to work. Except, that meant that she would be living with Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Oliver Wood ( of all people) Lee Jordan, ( at the Twin's request) Seamus Finnagan, Dean Thomas, and Draco Ferret Malfoy, with the even more responsible SIRIUS BLACK, to "watch over" them. She some how doubted there would be much watching.

A/N- kay, I have this great idea, well stupid but funny, and this is just the intro chapter, I'll update it soon. It gets much funnier I promise…..


	2. The Trouble's Just Beginning

Disclaimer: Nope, read the first chapter, they weren't mine then, and they still aren't (though I STILL really want Sirius)

A/N- Thanks for all the lovely people who reviewed, I tried to get this up as fast as I could, and in doing so did not pay attention in physics… Alls fair in love and gravity… And now onto the story…

Chapter 2: The trouble's just beginning

" Who wants cookies?!" Fred and George screamed as the group of them piled into the kitchen Hermione had just cleaned, right after a three-hour impromptu Quiddich match. She now sat in a large chair, reading and rather enjoying the silence, when they came barging in.

" I don't think so," She said, without looking up until she had marked the place in her book. They had already begun to track mud into the clean kitchen with them and sweat dripped everywhere. " Shower, all of you. Then we can check Fred and George's cookies for anything dangerous." She said, her voice was authoritative, and she sounded like the Prefect she once was.

The twins shot her a double set of puppy dog eyes, to which she scowled at. " Shower" She ordered.

" Want to join us?" Fred asked (Or was it George) " We'd love your company" George added (Maybe it was Fred) She simply glared at them and pointed toward the stairs.

Eventually they had all showered, and after enjoying a nice lunch, provide by the house elves, they sat around the table." Can we have the cookies now Mother?" Fred asked immediately.

" Kinky Fred" His twin responded. Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed, these boys never let up, and she had another nine weeks and six days with them. " Fine" She said eventually. " You guys can have these infamous cookies, but" She looked at Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Oliver and Lee, and (to her disappointment) Sirius was not there. "Don't say I didn't warn you"

And the boys, being boys, rushed to the plate that the Twins had brought out, and proceeded to stuff as many cookies as they could into their mouths. The plate kept refilling itself and the cookies kept on coming.

She heard a small hiccup and a pop. She looked over at Harry, but he remained physically unchanged, then a small hiccup and pop from Ron, who also didn't change, then Draco, and Seamus and Dean, until eventually all of them had under gone their ' transformations'.

Just as they finished, Sirius walked in from his shower. His hair was dripping wet, and droplets glistened as they fell on his chest, open for the world to see from behind the cover of an unbuttoned button down shirt. She could see every muscle, every tattoo, and, she winced, every scar.

She was so memorized by his breath taking _beauty, _that she didn't see him walk toward the table, and grab and devour a handful of cookies, as well as undergoing his own ' transformation'.

About five minutes too late she shouted " No, Sirius, Don't do it:" But by then of course he already had, and the trick in the cookies had begun to set in.

" You didn't seem to mind last night," he whispered. Though she already had a sneaking suspicion, she stormed over to the twins and " WHAT.DID.YOU.DO?" she demanded.

" Your mom" They said in unison, grinning like Cheshire cats. " At the same time"

She was the smartest witch of her age, and for a very good reason. She had no doubt in her mind as to what they had done to the cookies. " BUT HOW DID YOU GET A PERVERSION POTION??"

The twins began to giggle. " Looks like she's going to pop" Fred said, as Hermione began to turn a rather intimidating shade of red. " That's not the only thing about her that may pop tonight" George added. The two of them thought this was the most hysterical thing in the world, and fell to the ground laughing so hard that tears streamed down their cheeks.

" Hey brother?" One of the twins asked from his spot on the floor. " Is it just me, or do we have a rather nice view of Hermione's arse from right here?" His brother scooted over and nodded a bit. " You're right brother dear, it is rather nice." If looks could kill, the Weasly twins would be nothing more then memories from the glare Hermione had sent them. " How long does this potion last?" She asked, rather tiredly. " Twenty four hours," The twins replied. " But it tends to have lasting effects" She stated at the same time as the twins. She remembered brewing it last year….

" _Mr. Potter" the cold voice of Severus Snape echoed through the dungeon. " You're doing it wrong again, you hold it like this," He picked up the spoon violently and showed Harry what he was to do. " And you pinch like this Miss. Granger." He pointed at the Walrung root she had been pinching. But Snape had to give them an E on it because, no sooner had he spoken, then the words " In my bed" Flew out of Harry's mouth. Snape had the decency to blush and mutter something about not knowing anything about anyone else's bed for a long time, since Mr. High and Mighty death eater Malfoy extraordinaire was too busy with his other boyfriend Voldemort. He then wandered off and started to rock back and forth in the corner of his room._

That probably should have been the first clue of Snape's insanity, but the second came around the time that he announced his engagement to Lucius Malfoy…. But back to the subject at hand.

"What kind of lasting effects?" She asked, racking her brain, trying to remember.

" Well" One of the twins began. " It's something like a catchphrase see?" The other followed, " depending on what kind of cookie you ate, you get a different catchphrase" She swallowed a little " And what are those phrases?" She asked.

" Don't you worry your pretty little head off" One of them started. " Or your arse" The other continued. " The potion hasn't even worn off yet, at this point, you don't know who's going to say what and when."

She grimiced. " That's what I'm afraid of"

A/N- So, this is it so far. Reviews would be nice but I'm not going to beg. Any way, if anyone has any specific ideas of lines I can use, then I'll add them in. My mind is pretty perverted right now any way, so a few more lines wont make much of a difference….Any way it was fun to write, more is on the way…..


	3. When Twins start trouble, all is double

Chapter 3: When Twins create trouble, everything's double 

A/N- (disclaimer in the first chapter) Kay, sorry this took a while to get up. I tried to write is as fast as I could. This chapter gets disgustingly perverted and silly, but if you want that then read on… If not, well don't flame me for the jokes, you will simply get a bitchy reply. 

Last time: " _Don't you worry your pretty little head off" One of them started. " Or your arse" The other continued. " The potion hasn't even worn off yet, at this point, you don't know who's going to say what and when." _

_She grimaced. " That's what I'm afraid of" _

Now:

" I can't stand you two!" Hermione shouted at the top of her lungs. The twins exchanged one evil glance before whispering, " You didn't seem to mind us last night" 

" What the hell kind of comeback is that?" She shouted at them. 

" But Hermione" Harry said, popping up from behind her and nearly scaring her to death, for her hadn't said a thing in the last hour and she was pretty sure he had ceased to exist. " In order for them to take their comeback, they have to get it off your mom's chest" 

Hermione only hesitated for half a second before attempting to slap Harry, but his quick seeker skills and a strong hand around her wrist prevented her from doing so. "Let's save the slapping for the bedroom shall we?" She heard the voice of Sirius Black say. " We don't want to give the other boys any thing to be jealous of, now do we?" 

" Sirius?" She stuttered for a moment. It was only a moment, but he caught her at it. His body was close around her own and suddenly the room felt very, very warm, 

" Looks like somebody has had enough excitement for one day" Sirius said, grabbing her gently by the hand and leading her toward the stairs. " She needs to sleep" He glared at them. " Alone" He added before any of them could say anything. " I'm taking her to bed, and I want you to be a little quiet at least" He then took her gently up the stairs and towards her bedroom. 

It was once they were seated both on her bed, he with a glass of water in her hand, her legs in a calming yoga position, that he said. " The spell's already worn off for me" She nearly spit her water right into his face. "What?" She demanded, " But in the kitchen… She trailed off. " Let's just say that that was for show." Sirius said sweetly, and more then a tad too innocently. " Now there's a story to it, if you just let me start" She leaned in intently, telling herself that it was only to hear him better, and had nothing to do with how good he smelled…

SFDETSFDTSFTDSFDTSFDTSFDTSFDTSFDTSFDTSFDTSFDTSFDTSFDTSFDTSF

Meanwhile back at the ranch….

" Anyone want to play some Quiddich with me?" Seamus said, his bouncing leprechaun ways intensified by the half a bottle of fire whisky his body didn't seem to be responding to. " Oi mate, I'll play you in football" Dean shouted from across the room." 

Fred leaned in toward George. " You do know the one way the potion can wear off before it's supposed to right?" George half smiled, half choked before nodded and whispering back, " I don't know which group should be more worried." 

By now, and much to Seamus's disproval, Dean had already transformed a cup and two bowls into a football and two goals. The two boys set up in the muddy grass and began their football game. Some would say, immersed in the game, a more observant person would say immersed in each other. 

" So boys" Fred began, sitting around a circle that consisted of Harry, Ron, Draco, Lee and Oliver. " It's just us left" Draco smiled. " That's more then enough for a party," He said evilly. " Though in Potter's case, two is all we need for a party," Harry purred, as Draco rubbed a thin pale finger across his cheek. Again, some would say sweet, others would argue nauseating. " Oi, you two need to get a room," Lee shouted. " Well they do say that hate sex is the best" Harry began. Oliver groaned a little at the thought, though no one could tell if it was the bad kind of groan or the good kind. 

" I have a joke" Ron said suddenly, very proud of himself for the concept. " What's better then roses on a piano?" There was a chaotic what as an answer. Ron smiled " Tulips on an organ, get it, see two lips, on an or-g…." but he was laughing too hard to continue. " Oi, Hey Lee" George said, over the sounds of laughter. " You suck" Lee smiled at him. " But you suck for free." George nodded bashfully, " you're right, but I thought you liked it" He even had fake tears threatening to fall from his eyes. The group of them thought this show to be the funniest thing they had ever seen. The seven of them were falling onto the ground in fits of laughter. " It's a party," someone shouted, over the sounds of teenage stupidity. " The only party I see any where around here" Was the response, " Is the party in my pants" There was another fit of laughter and another voice saying " Hey am I invited to the party in your pants?" 

That was a rather bad time for Remus to Floo in.

TBC

A/N

So, I know, I'm insane, it was very fun to write though, but I know how stupid it is. Hermione and Sirius have some things they have to be working out, but we'll get to them I promise you. And so do Seamus and Dean, and well, a lot of people, but patience, good things come to those who wait. Reviews would be nice, I want to know what you guys want for the next couple of chapters, though I already kind of have an idea. Alright, cheers for now to anyone still reading this, (and props to you if you are)

Ruby 


	4. Who knows and Whose telling

Chapter 4 

A/N- so this took a long time to update sorry bout the wait. I think I have this chapter the way I want it so read on my dears and many thanks for the lovely reviews

Last Time

" _Hey am I invited to the party in your pants?"_

_That was a rather bad time for Remus to Floo in._

Now:

" Let's just say the pant's party is over" Remus said authoritatively, unfazed by the meaning behind the sentence. " Now everyone can stay in this room, except the people with blonde hair, who really disturbingly want to get into Harry's pants" Draco groaned and got up. " And the people in their seventh year" Ron and Harry stuck their tongues out at Remus and left behind Draco. " If you are friends with the lovely Weasly twins here, then I want you to leave and if your name has less then subliminal phallic symbolism then leave" Lee and Oliver (who was mumbling angrily about how Remus shouldn't be making fun of his name) got up and followed the other boys.

" I'm going to ignore the potion and ask this just once," Remus said. " Where are Hermione and Sirius?" George looked at Fred and then Remus " They're in Hermione's bed-I mean room, room, Hermione's room" He self-corrected looking at Remus.

" And where are Seamus and Dean?" He asked, now more exasperated then anything else. " Outside playing with balls and each other," Fred answered sweetly. Remus sent him a death glare. " How much longer does this potion last?" He asked them. " 19 more hours 7 more minutes and 18 seconds" They answered in perfect unison.

" And then the side effects" Remus added. " Why guys, what were you thinking?"

Upstairs in Hermione's bed, I mean room

" So please tell me how the potion wears off, with no side effects" Hermione said to Sirius. " I can't do that, love," He said to her. " You'll hate me forever and we don't want that." She looked at him, tried to ignore the innocence card he was playing and said, staring into his eyes, " I will find out your secret Sirius Black. You cannot hide this from me. He nodded. " I know, and that is exactly what I'm afraid of."

On the football " field" With Seamus and Dean

" Oi mate handball" Dean shouted at Seamus who grinned sheepishly. " You know how much I love touching balls babe," He teased. Without skipping a beat Dean replied " But Blaise Zambini came to me the other day and said for all you charge you aren't very good" Seamus stuck his tongue out at him. " Wait a minute," He said. " The potion has worn off" But instead of Dean being happy about that he looked white as a ghost, well as whiteasaghost as a black boy can be. " Dean what's the matter?" Seamus asked, dropping the ball and lazily dribbling it.

" The potion" Dean croaked out. " There's only one way to make the potion go away prior to 24 hours," He finally said. " But it's not the best way…" Seamus just looked at him. " You can tell me anything mate you know that" Dean nodded. " Just please don't be mad at me kay?" Seamus bounced up and down. " Course not Deanie, just spill" Dean took a deep breath, " For over an hour you have to be around the person who"

TBC….

Don't kill me lovely chickies…awful cliffhanger I'm sorry: P Reviews are nice. And I am a million times sorry it took so long. The next up dates will be much faster. Also I'm sorry it was so short. I will work on all of it….


	5. The side effects begin to show

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Side Effects Kick in

A/n- I'm SOOOOO sorry that took so long. It's actually hard to be a pervert on demand. And I've been swamped with work and AP testing. So hopefully I'll be quicker. But I'm not dead. Thanks to my reviews and fans and peeps. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

Last time

" _The potion" Dean croaked out. " There's only one way to make the potion go away prior to 24 hours," He finally said. " But it's not the best way…" Seamus just looked at him. " You can tell me anything mate you know that" Dean nodded. " Just please don't be mad at me kay?" Seamus bounced up and down. " Course not Deanie, just spill" Dean took a deep breath, " For over an hour you have to be around the person who"_

Now

But just as Dean was about to revel the secret there was a banshee like scream heard from the library. " FRED AND GEORGE WEASLY!" The voice of Hermione echoed throughout the house. " You are so dead you're going to wish that the Dark Lord has gotten to you first!"

" Oi mate, ever heard someone scream that loud?" Ron asked. Harry popped up from behind the granite island in the kitchen. " Don't you remember last night?"

" I dunno mates" Lee added, ignoring Harry, " She must've found something that really rocked her boat"

" Don't you remember last night?" Harry asked again. And again they ignored him. Just then Fred and George ran into the kitchen. " Hide us guys, please?" George asked them. " I've never been so scared for my life before."

" Life?" Fred asked. " I've never been so scared for my manhood"

" Don't you remember last night?" Harry asked.

" I thought you dunderheads said that there was 16 hours left till the spell wore off," Lee yelled to the twins. " That's not the first time he's done that and it keeps getting worse"

Harry looked smugly satisfied, " So you do remember last night? He asked, winking at Lee and crossing his arms defiantly over his chest. Draco walked in just then. " Who did what with H- Potter last night?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at Lee, with more then a simple hint of jealousy.

" While you were busy wanking to his name, Harry here got around the house a few times" Lee joked, answering Draco's question.

Draco looked at Lee, then Harry, back at Lee, to the twins, Ron and then back at Harry. By the time he was done he was very dizzy. " Harry J. Potter" He slurred a bit. "You are coming with me" And with far more strength then normal dizzy men, he picked Harry up bridal style and carried him up toward his rooms, ignoring the stares that he got from the peanut gallery.

" Did that, what the, was that e mah eh blah erg?" Lee finally ended in inaudible gibberish, having his mind fried in an attempt to understand what exactly, he had just witnessed.

" That my friends" Fred began to explain. " Is the perfect example of why not to do drugs."

Ignoring his older brother Ron asked, " But why was Harry's side effect setting in when you said there are still 16 hours to go?"

Fred and George looked at each other. " Maybe we made a mistake." George said. " In my pants" Ron responded, then quickly covered his hand with his mouth a made a muffled sound. " Why dear brother I never knew you wanted us so much" Fred added,

" In my pants" Ron finished then slapped his hand over his mouth again.

" I want to be famous"

" In my pants"

" I bet there's a lot of room"

" In my pants"

" Beware of snakes"

" In my pants"

" Where was Sirius Black hiding all those years?"

" In my pants"

But the twins couldn't torture their poor brother any longer because there was the sound of a door creaking open to the kitchen and their hearts stopped. The door slid open slowly, like a horror movie, and Hermione, holding her wand upright stood in the frame looking extremely terrifying. The boys, even Ron, looked up to the ceiling and saw that she had levitated the entire Black library, all six thousand three hundred and two books, twelve volumes of Feeling the weight of the Heaviest Portkeys and every copy of the Quiddich Cup Winners in extreme and extraneous details so that this is a heavy book dating back to 1967.

The twins looked up and back at Hermione. " Um Fred"

" Yea George"

" We should go now" His twin nodded, and they raced out of the room, Hermione following them, so fast that they didn't hear Ron whisper, " In my pants"

TBC

A/N- no revelations yet, but I had to move the story, and no cliffies right? Again, soooo sorry it took so long, I'm awful at updating. I'll try to get better. In the meantime hope you liked and if anyone has any suggestions for lines, that would help me, cause I'm already running out and I've only used two characters so far.

And I hate to nag and ask it, cause it's always annoying when other people do, but reviews are nice, I don't care if you flame, I just want to hear what you think of my story and all that fun fun fun stuff. So this is a really long authors note and I'm going to end it before I hurt someone ( myself) have a good weekend darlings

Cheers Chickadees

Ruby


	6. Starting to come together

Starting to Come Together

A/N- I'm SOOOOOOOO SORRY!! This just got completely abandoned this summer, so I'm writing you guys two chapters to make up for it. Really really sorry!

**Disclaimer: **It wasn't mind for the first 5 chapters. What could have changed?

_Then:_

_The twins looked up and back at Hermione. " Um Fred"_

" _Yea George"_

" _We should go now" His twin nodded, and they raced out of the room, Hermione following them, so fast that they didn't hear Ron whisper, " In my pants"_

Now:

Sirius hadn't told her anything. In fact, he was still sitting in her bedroom, mumbling to himself about being a pervy old man who needed a good shag. Hermione on the other hand was livid. She hadn't figured out what caused the potion to stop just yet, but she did manage to look out her bedroom window to see Dean and Seamus snogging each other's brains out on the muddy grass.

_Flashback: with Dean & Seamus _

" Ignore the scream mate" Seamus said, patting Dean on the arm, "Just please let me know why this bloody potion is wearing off so quickly for us, while Harry and Ron can seem to get their minds out of the gutter."

Dean mumbled something unintelligible. " What's that mate?" Seamus asked, " I didn't quite catch it" Dean blushed violently then whispered in Seamus' ear. "You have to be in close proximity with the person in your craziest sexual fantasy" He said finally. "The more you touch them the better, and if you were in the same room as them when you digested the potion, but they did not, then it will have no effect on you at all." Seamus stared at his best friend. "And what happens if you happen to act out this fantasy?" He asked, and Dean turned an even more vibrant shade of red. " Then I suppose that's how the potion disappears entirely. Otherwise it stays with you for years, only showing through at the most inopportune moments" Seamus moved closer to Dean. "So exactly what does your fantasy entitle?"

Dean swallowed hard, and without any other hesitation whispered, "Rolling in the mud, getting you dirty in everyway, having my wicked way with you then helping you clean off in the shower." Seamus grinned and kissed Dean's neck, leaving a small bite mark. "I think" He moved his mouth lower down Dean's neck. " I can" Another bite. " Help you out with that"

_End Flashback_  
And that's how it came to be that Hermione saw the two of them rolling around on the grass without worry about who was watching. Sirius came down the stairs. "Hermione, please calm down" He said, looking at her with great large puppy dog eyes. He had shed his shirt, and his body, a great work of art in her opinion, quickly distracted her. "Why should I calm down?" she asked him, forcing herself to look at his eyes. "Because that's how they can get the potion to wear off," He said, hoping to Merlin that this was one riddle she wouldn't be able to solve.

"Potter, what the fuck are you doing here, you should be punished for being here" Hermione and Sirius heard the voice of Draco Malfoy yell. They raced up the stairs to where they thought Harry was being tortured, but instead found him bent over the desk in Sirius's study, his ass sticking up in the air from under a small checkered skirt, and Draco holding a wooden ruler. "Do you like that Potter?" Draco asked. " Do you like being punished by me?" Harry shook on the desk. " Yes professor, Gods professor, please can I be spanked again?"

Hermione turned and walked back to her room, closely followed by Sirius. "Please tell me what's going on," She begged him. " Please?" Sirius sighed, she was bound to figure it out, and she wasn't the most brilliant witch in her year for nothing. "Alright" He surrendered. " I'll spill"

A/N- Sorry, obnoxious ending I know. But, I'm about to write the next chapter, so no worries right?


	7. Ron's the Last one Left

Ron's the Last one Left 

A/N- I promised you a second chapter and here it is, this may be the last one though. I'm trying to wrap it all up.

Disclaimer. Not even going to respond.

Hermione sat still and intent while Sirius explained why the potion hadn't affected him. She squirmed a bit, as the whole concept of it turned her on immensely, but she really was curious, and very interested as to figure out whom Sirius was particular to. Holy fucking merlin's balls. "Wait Sirius, you mean to say that your craziest sexual fantasy involves me?" She nodded, not looking at her, and expecting her to run from the room. Instead she placed a warm hand on his neck, and preceded to slowly kiss him, making him so very aroused that he wasn't quite sure it was real.

"And what's your craziest sexual fantasy Mr. Black?" She asked him. She couldn't believe this was real. Never would she have thought that he would want her. He laughed. "Mine's only crazy because it's in my head. To anyone else, making love to a beautiful girl, half their age that they happen to love, is hardly crazy. But I've never been in love before."

"You love me?" She asked. He nodded. " Have for a while. Can't seem to make it go away." She smiled, her cutest, most adorable face. " What if I don't want it go away?" She asked him. And they proceeded to fulfill Sirius's fantasy, over and over and over.

By now, Dean and Seamus have managed to make it to the shower. And their loud moans could be heard from all around the house. Not to say that anyone was listening. Well one person was.

About four hours later when Hermione and Sirius finally showed their heads, Harry and Draco were sitting at the table, holding hands, Seamus and Dean mirroring them. " Hey Sirius, 'Mione" Harry greeted them. "Just wanted to tell you some news. Draco and I are dating." She beamed. "Haha, Dean and I are too," Seamus, added, a grin on his face like lightening.

"Beat you guys, Sirius is hottest, most amazing of all" They stared at the pair in shock. " You two finally got out of your own way, congrats" They heard the voice of George Weasley yell from the closet. When opening the door, they saw that George had Lee pinned against the wall, while Fred was wiggling under Oliver. Ron was sitting in the corner, creepily watching them. " Fuck Oliver" Fred moaned. "In my pants?" Ron asked hopefully. Fred managed a coarse laugh, "Nope little brother, he's all mine."

"Wait" Hermione said to the twins. " You two didn't even take the potions."

"Didn't have to" George nearly screamed. " Been dating this gorgeous man for 2 ½ years."

Hermione cracked up; Sirius stared at her, her beauty over taking him. He was so lucky. They all were. "Hey Weasley" Draco shouted to Ron. " Poisonous spiders"

"In my pants" Ron nearly yelled, then screamed loudly, " yet them out, get them out!!"

By the time the potion wore off 12 or so hours later, they were laughing so hard

That their stomachs hurt. This certainly was the life.

A/N- okay, going to do an epilogue. But the story's done. Hope I didn't disappoint. :) Heyr


End file.
